


Em Família

by HikariMondo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMondo/pseuds/HikariMondo
Summary: Coleção de one-shots, drabbles e afins. Shikatema, Sand Siblings / Irmãos da Areia, Nara family / Clã Nara. Histórias independentes entre si, e podem ser lidas individualmente. Já postada em outra plataforma.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 5





	1. Fotografia

**Author's Note:**

> Notas iniciais:
> 
> Gaara não sabia o que se passava na mente de seu futuro cunhado. "Eu não gosto dela."

\- Você pode pegá-la, se quiser.

Seu futuro cunhado estivera encarando a fotografia por vários minutos enquanto Gaara revisava e assinava alguns papéis. Ele não se importava que Shikamaru estivesse olhando a fotografia, ele próprio gostava daquela em especial. Mas a forma como ele a encarava, intensa e incessantemente, causava um sentimento que Gaara não sabia definir. Ele esperava que em algum momento Shikamaru fosse dizer algo a respeito, mas como não houve nenhum sinal de que ele pretendia fazê-lo, Gaara tomou a frente e se manifestou, levantando os olhos dos papéis a sua frente para observá-lo.

Shikamaru desviou o olhar dafotografia para Gaara quando ouviu essas palavras, e ergueu ambas as sombrancelhas, perguntando silenciosamente a que ele se referia. Gaara permaneceu inexpressivo encarando o Nara. Por fim, Shikamaru suspirou em derrora.

\- Eu não sei se gosto dela.

Foi a vez de Gaara erguer as sombrancelhas. O que ele estava tentando dizer? Shikamaru suspirou novamente e virou-se para a fotografia.

\- Eu não sei se gosto dela. Temari não está precisamente triste, mas ela não está intrinsecamente feliz também. Ela tem uma aura... misteriosa, algo entre melancólico e pensativo... como se ela pudesse ver algo do futuro que ninguém mais é capaz de fazê-lo. Olhando para o céu... a luz da lua faz tudo parecer ainda mais surreal. Quase como uma aparição sobrenatural. Que pode simplesmente desaparecer a qualquer segundo... – O seu tom de voz foi diminuindo conforme falava, terminando a última frase com um fio de voz, comose tivesse medo da própria idéia.

Gaara conseguia entender osentimento de incerteza de seu futuro cunhado com relação a expressão de sua irmã. Mas não entendia porque isso podia afetá-lo tanto.

\- Eu gosto dessa foto. Temari pode não parecer nem feliz nem triste, mas ao menos ela não está com o rosto franzido. Ela não está em guarda eterna, ou com sua fachada agressiva e cruel... Me faz lembrar o quanto nós evoluímos como família... Ela não precisa mais se mostrar durona. Ela já é respeitada por sua competência e responsabilidade. É uma lembrança constante do caminho que trilhei até aqui.

Gaara também estava olhando a fotografia de sua irmã em sua mesa, mas podia perceber pela sua visão periférica o futuro marido dela fixamente concentrado no retrato. Gaara não sabia dizer o que ele estava pensando no momento, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: o que quer que fosse o amor entre um homem e uma mulher, sem dúvida era diferente do amor entre família.

\- Ela não gosta muito de tirar fotos. Eu ainda não tenho nenhum quadro dela no meu quarto, ela não me deixa tirar.

\- Não é como se você não tivesse 'roubado' nenhuma foto, não é?

Shikamaru sorriu de lado ao receber essa resposta. Um sorriso de orgulho e admiração que lhe lembrava muito de sua irmã Temari. Isso fez Gaara involuntariamente abrir um pequeno e singelo sorriso. Shikamaru e Temari estavam unidos mesmo estando separados.

\- Ela também não deixou tirar esta foto. Kankurou a pegou de surpresa, ela depois correu atrás dele e eles... discutiram. Kankurou escondeu a câmera, e Temari só não rasgou a foto porque eu pedi, disse que queria ficar com ela. Este é o motivo pelo qual essa foto está aqui na minha mesa, e normalmente fica virada de uma maneira que só eu possa ver. – Gaara percebeu que Shikamaru estava o observando agora, esperando uma resposta. – Hoje eu precisava de mais espaço.

Shikamaru assentiu, e voltou a olhar para a foto. Gaara tentou prestar atenção em seus papéis novamente, mas por algum motivo a insistência de Shikamaru em observar o retrato de Temari o distraia. Talvez Gaara precisasse tomar outra iniciativa.

\- Você pode ficar com ela se quiser.


	2. Shika Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma pequena interação entre a Família Nara e os Irmãos da Areia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O nome é um trocadilho, juntando Shika (cervo) e Siblings (de Suna Siblings, ou seja, Irmãos da Areia)

Yoshino passou correndo pela sala carregando uma sacola em seu ombro esquerdo, e outra na mão direita. Vendo sua mãe correr, com pressa, sem se preocupar com nada da casa, fez Shikamaru se mexer levemente de sua confortável posição no sofá para fitá-la.

\- Você tem algum compromisso para tanta pressa?

\- Eles estão aqui! – Ela parecia se conter para não gritar. – Eles estão aqui, bem perto de casa. Eu não posso perder essa oportunidade! Não perderei nenhum deles.

Ela se virou e saiu, sem dar qualquer outra explicação, e Shikamaru ficou observando a porta pela qual ela acabara de passar.

Os três pares de olhos que estiveram olhando sua mãe se viraram para ele após alguns segundos, todos lhe dirigindo a mesma pergunta silenciosa.

\- Os cervos. Temos três filhotes que perderam a mãe logo depois de nascerem, e eles não nos deixam nos aproximar. Algo bem incomum no nosso clã.

Com essa resposta, o rosto de Gaara relaxou, voltando a sua usual expressão inexpressiva, Temari abriu um sorriso amável e algo infantil, e Kankurou levantou as sombrancelhas por breves instantes.

Reunindo forças, Shikamaru levantou do sofá para seguir sua mãe. O Kagemane no Jutsu foi originalmente desenvolvido para a captura de cervos, e talvez sua mãe precisasse disso agora. Ele nem se deu o trabalho de olhar se os irmãos o seguiriam, ele sabia que sim. Ele estava acostumado com Temari, a quem ele poderia dar apenas poucas informações e ela deduziria o resto. Convivendo mais com a família dela, ele podia perceber que esta era uma característica que os irmãos tinham em comum.

Eles andaram em silêncio, até encontrar Yoshino, alguns passos dentro da floresta.

\- Ei, aqui, vem cá... É comida. Nós não vamos machucar vocês... – Sua mãe falava com uma voz tão calma, que Shikamaru se perguntava porque ele nunca fora tratado assim.

Os três gamos estavam a uns 35 passos de distância deles, ele calculou, e sem intenção de se aproximarem. Eles, na verdade, estavam preparados para correr a qualquer instante. O menorzinho estava terrivelmente assustado, enquanto os dois maiores pareciam protegê-lo, irritados e preparados para briga.

Embora de fato o Kagemane tivesse sido criado para capturar cervos, os membros do clã Nara não costumavam capturá-los quando estavam com tamanho receio. Seu clã passara gerações naquela floresta, e criara uma relação amigável e de cooperação mútua com os cervos que viviam dentro dela, então a captura destes se tornara apenas para evitar que eles se movimentassem ou se machucassem quando eles fossem trabalhar com suas galhadas.

\- O pequeno está machucado. Ele está menor que os outros dois, está assustado, eles também devem estar com dificuldade para se alimentarem sozinhos já que são jovens e perderam a mãe tão cedo. Talvez por isso eles vieram para cá, eles sabem que podemos ajudar.

\- Mãe, não me parece que eles vieram pela nossa ajuda. Me parece mais provável que eles vieram simplesmente porque aqui é menos movimentado e competido por outros cervos, já que é mais perto de pessoas. - Eles podiam ter uma boa relação com os cervos, mas eles ainda eram animais ariscos e bastante independentes. Eles também pareciam aceitar algumas pessoas melhor do que outras.

Shikamaru fez uma avaliação rápida de suas possibilidades. Agora que sua mãe comentou, ele podia ver que o menor estava com um pata machucada, talvez ele tropeçara ou a prendera em algum lugar, já que ela estava dobrada em um ângulo inapropriado, possivelmente quebrada. Eles não sabiam quando o pequeno teria se fora a alguns dias atrás, a fratura estaria se recuperando agora. Quando a cicatrização estivesse completa, não seria possível colocar o membro no lugar sem uma nova fratura, o que causaria mais dor ao filhote. Ele provavelmente conseguiria capturar esse pequeno sem riscos, no entanto a coisa não seria tão simples com os outros dois. Eles estavam em uma postura bem protetiva e tensos, eles não seriam tão fáceis de capturar, e poderiam se ferir em sua investida – Shikamaru tinha certeza que eles tentariam um ataque. O problema com cervos era que eles eram mais rápidos que pessoas, já que possuiam pernas mais longas proporcionalmente, e ainda quatro delas, além de músculos mais preparados. Shikamaru poderia usar sua sombra para capturá-los, e ainda aproveitar as sombras da floresta a seu favor, e poderia tirar vantagem se os dois maiores viessem em sua direção. O risco, além de se acidentarem, seria se eles resolvessem atacar outra pessoa, algum dos irmãos da areia ou, mais provavelmente, sua mãe que estava agachada a frente.

\- Seria bom se pudessemos ganhar a confiança deles, nem que fosse só um pouco, para que possamos tratar o menor.

\- E o que você acha que eu estou fazendo, Shikamaru? – Bem, aquela voz gentil devia ser exclusividade dos cervos. Mesmo assim, Shikamaru não estava chateado. Ele ficava feliz que sua mãe se preocupasse com os compromissos da sua família.

\- Eu não acho que eles virão até aqui. – Os irmãos da Suna estiveram assistindo silenciosamente o que se passava, até Temari se manifestar. Ambos os Nara se viraram para ela. Ela baixou levemente os olhos em um gesto de desculpa, mas prosseguiu com seu pensamento. – Eles estão com medo. Eles não virão aqui. Eles precisam comer de qualquer forma, não precisam?

Yoshino concordou com a cabeça. – O que você tem em mente?

\- Me permite? – Temari estendeu a mão em direção a uma pequena sacola com folhas, líquens e pequenos brotos e rebentos. Yoshino assentiu e entregou a sacola a Temari.

Yoshino não gostava de ser contrariada, mas Shikamaru observou que ela parecia muito satisfeita com a interferência de Temari. Quem poderia entender as mulheres?

Temari pegou a sacola e começou a andar cerca de 30° a esquerda da direção que levaria ela direto até os gamos. Isso fazia com que ela se aproximasse deles, mas não diretamente, o que poderia evitar que eles se sentissem ameaçados. No entanto, facilitava muito a fuga se eles resolvessem fugir. Os três observavam ela avançar, atentos, assim como Shikamaru e os outros. Depois de uns 18 passos, o maior da direita se moveu como quem iria atacar. Temari parou de avançar e estendeu a mão.

\- Calma! Calma... – ela se abaixou levemente, e tirou algumas folhas jovens da sacola – É comida, só isso. Viu? Eu não vou chegar perto de vocês. – Ela fez um movimento bem devagar para dar um passo. Ao ver que nenhum dos filhotes se moveu, ela voltou a andar, bem mais lentamente agora e levemente abaixada.

Sem que ele fosse consciente, Shikamaru abriu um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso. Parecia que Temari estava conseguindo ganhar alguma confiança deles.

Inesperadamente, o filhote maior da esquerda abaixou a cabeça. Isso era bom. Ele estava baixando um pouco sua guarda. O da direita deu um passo a frente, se posicionando na frente do pequeno e ficando ainda mais ereto. Isso era mau.

Temari diminuiu ainda mais a velocidade, os filhotes encarando-a fixamente agora. Eles não estavam mais preocupados com Shikamaru e os outros, que estavam mais distantes e não se moviam. Se ela conseguisse fazer com que o outro relaxasse também, ele poderia facilmente capturar os três.

Quando Temari atingiu em torno de 25 passos, o da esquerda deu um passo em direção a ela ainda com a cabeça baixa. Shikamaru teria ficado extremamente orgulhoso se o outro não tivesse se preparado para atacar, encarando Temari com raiva. Isso era muito mau. Ele poderia se machucar e ainda machucar Temari. Ele não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

No entanto, Temari parece ter observado isso também, e parou de avançar. Ela se agachou bem lentamente, abriu a sacola e falou com uma voz bem calma. – É só comida. Pode pegar, eu não vou machucar vocês.

Muito calmamente, Temari começou a se levantar. Ao ver as escápulas do sobre-protetor se moverem com a tensão dos músculos, ela parou novamente. Depois de alguns segundos, ela só esticou a perna direita para trás, desistindo de se levantar mais e começando a retroceder. Depois que ela deu três passos para trás, o da esquerda deu um passo a mais em direção a sacola, e o outro ainda posicionado na frente do pequeno voltou a sua posição ereta e soltou um breve grunhido. O que avançou virou apenas a cabeça para ele, depois virou-se para a sacola de novo e começou a andar vagarosamente, com Temari ainda recuando.

Quando ele finalmente alcançou a sacola, Temari parou de se mover e deu um sorriso. Não era um sorriso orgulhoso ou convencido, era um sorriso de felicidade genuíno. Ela estava feliz pelo filhote. Shikamaru percebeu que ele também estava sorrindo, mas não soube dizer quando isso tinha acontecido.

Foi só então que Yoshino se manifestou. – Mas só ele vai comer. Precisamos dar para os outros. Especialmente o pequeno, que deve estar fraco.

\- Ele vai levar lá – respondeu Temari.

Como se fosse para obedecer Temari, o que estava na sacola tinha cheirado, comido um pequeno broto e começara a puxar a sacola em direção aos outros dois. Yoshino também estava sorrindo agora.

\- Precisamos que eles nos deixem chegar lá de qualquer forma, por causa do pequeno. – Adicionou Shikamaru. – Você acha que vamos conseguir agora?

\- Pfff. Esquece. O Kankurou ali não vai deixar ninguém chegar perto, não. Pelos próximos anos. – Todos se viraram para o próprio Kankurou quando ele disse essas palavras. – Kankurou. O irritado ali. –Ele adicionou em explicação. – Temari é desconfiada das pessoas, não se aproxima facilmente, mas ela é corajosa suficiente para continuar tentando se isso for algo bom para os outros. – Ele disse, apontando para o que tinha buscado a sacola. – Kankurou por outro lado não confia em ninguém. Ele vai desmaiar de fome antes de deixar alguém se aproximar deles.

\- Você acabou de dar nossos nomes aos gamos? – Temari falou incrédula.

\- Isso faz de mim o pequeno machucado que precisa ser salvo? – Gaara perguntou em seguida.

\- ... ãhnn... não… bem, é… ãhn… - Shikamaru sorriu de lado com a hesitação de Kankurou, mesmo que Gaara não parecesse ofendido como Temari soara incrédula. Ela, por sinal, parecia estar se segurando para não rir do seu irmão. Esse era um bom momento para ganhar pontos com o irmão mais desconfiado, e salvá-lo de uma situação constrangedora.

\- Mesmo aqueles pequenos filhotes que precisam ser salvos podem se tornar grandes líderes no futuro. Olhe Rikumaru por exemplo. Ele estava dentro de um buraco que era o dobro de sua altura quando meu pai o salvou. Ele estava mal-nutrido, com sede, coberto de lesões, não conseguia nem chorar para pedir ajuda mais. Meu velho só o encontrou porque naquele dia estava chovendo muito, e ele ouviu um som incomum. Era o barro, muito aguado, caindo no buraco. Caso meu pai não estivesse o encontrado, ele possivelmente teria morrido soterrado, já que ele estava com as pernas enterradas. Hoje ele é um líder de manada, grande e forte. ... Ou pelo menos foi isso que me contaram.

\- É verdade. – sua mãe confirmou – Shikaku me trouxe aquele filhote no colo, ambos completamente sujos de barro. Eu tive que dar mamadeira para ele por vários dias, e depois tratar a pele. Mesmo depois de cicatrizada, o pelo não crescia, e ele chorava. Ele se apegou ao Shikamaru depois disso.

Gaara abriu um pequeno sorriso olhando novamente para o pequeno gamo. Kankurou soltou o ar em alívio. Mas Temari foi quem trouxe a atenção do grupo de volta ao assunto principal.

\- E então, o que vamos fazer com eles? Não podemos deixá-los assim, não é?

\- Você acha que conseguiremos nos aproximar deles?

\- Bem, eu acho que consigo fazer... 'Temari' se aproximar de mim. Já 'Kankurou' não acho que vá colaborar. Kankurou geralmente não colabora mesmo. – Céus, ela estava definitivamente implicando com o irmão.

Kankurou só suspirou. – Você acha que consegue segurar Temari se eu capturar Kankurou a força?

\- Você pode machucar ele. – Shikamaru comentou.

\- Tenho uma marionete própria para capturas. Consigo movê-la rapidamente, desmembrá-la e aprisionar alguém ou algo facilmente. Posso fazer sem ferí-lo, mas apenas um.

\- Eu poderia usar minha areia também para ajudar.

Shikamaru pensou suas opções. Mas antes que pudesse comunicá-las, sua mãe tomou a frente.

\- Certo. Temari-chan vai usar essa sacola com comidas para segurar Temari. – Elas sorriram uma para a outra – Kankurou-san irá pegar o pequeno Kankurou. Você, Shikamaru, vai pegar o pequeno e trazê-lo para mim, e vamos cuidar dele. Gaara-sama, se algum dos seus irmãos não for bem sucedido com sua captura, ajude eles. Tentem não machucar nenhum dos gamos, entendido?

Ao ver Temari se aproximando novamente dos filhotes, usando a mesma estratégia, e sua mãe um pouco atrás dela lhe ensinando a fazer os sons para atrair os cervos, Shikamaru pensou que as palavras de seu pai não poderiam ser mais verdadeiras. Não existiria nenhum homem se não fossem as mulheres. Homens não são bons sem mulheres por perto. Mais uma característica para a coleção de coisas que ele herdara de seu pai: o gosto por mulheres poderosas e bonitas. Não só isso, elas eram ainda mais lindas porque eram poderosas. E com que mulher ele fora se envolver. Que problemático.


	3. Gamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jogando Tetris? O que vai fazer se essa criança for viciada como você?"  
> "A culpa será toda sua."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tive essa idéia depois de ler o capítulo 1 da novel de Boruto. Não tem nenhum spoiler de fato, mas pode levar você a imaginar algo que realmente acontece no capítulo (nada de mais no entanto). Leitura por sua própria conta e risco XD

\- Estou em casa! – Shikamaru disse assim que passou pela porta, tirando seus sapatos.

\- Bem-vindo de volta. – A voz de sua esposa respondeu. Ele seguiu a voz e encontrou-a sentada no sofá, as pernas esticadas e as costas apoiadas no braço lateral com uma almofada. As dores nas pernas não a permitiam sentar-se sobre estas, então ela mantinha-as esticadas. A barriga proeminente chamava atenção, e neste exato momento, Temari estava usando esta como apoio para os braços enquanto apertava os botões e olhava concentrada a pequena tela do Brick Game* verde dele.

\- O que você está jogando agora?

\- Tetris. – Curta e direta.

\- Tetris? Você não se cansa disso?

\- Nah, é divertido. Tenho que decidir rápido em como encaixar as peças, e aqui posso derrotar você, batendo seu recorde.

\- Meu recorde foi bem alto, você sabe?

\- Eu sei sim. Eles pediram para você testar para ver até onde o jogo podia ir, então você precisava fazer um recorde alto. – Ela pausou o game e virou a cabeça para ele. – Sou sua esposa, sabe?

\- Como se eu fosse me esquecer disso. – Ele deu um sorriso orgulhoso ao dizer isso, que foi prontamente respondido por ela.

\- E então, eu estou 'debilitada', você não vai vir aqui me dar um beijo? O seu beijo de boas-vindas? – Temari tinha um dom para lhe provocar. Não que ele estivesse reclamando.

Shikamaru, que até agora estivera encostado no marco da porta observando sua esposa, começou a andar vagarosamente em direção ao sofá.

\- Sabe, essa tecnologia está obsoleta já. Você não quer tentar usar um... outro console talvez? – Shikamaru sabia que se ele falasse 'Game-Boy', sua esposa teria um ataque de raiva sobre quem decidiu dar esse nome ao console portátil, então ele optou pelo caminho sem riscos, usando uma expressão mais geral. Além de poupar a si mesmo de um momento explosivo de Temari, ele ainda garantia a saúde dela e do bebê.

\- Ah, eu sei que não é tão novo, mas o simples fato de poder esmagar você já é divertido o suficiente. – Um novo sorriso iluminou seu rosto, que era ao mesmo tempo infantil e maldoso. Ela estava determinada a superá-lo. Sempre tão competitiva.

Shikamaru parou do lado do braço do sofá em que sua esposa estava encostada, deslizou os braços pelos ombros dela, suas mãos alcançando o ventre onde ela carregava o seu filho, e baixou o rosto para encontrar os lábios dela, que estava com a cabeça jogada para trás para permitir o contato. Foi um beijo curto, apenas um roçar de lábios, mas carregava o imenso amor e dedicação que eles tinham um pelo outro. Quando romperam o contato, ambos ficaram observando os olhos do outro por alguns instantes, antes de Temari levantar a cabeça e se endireitar, e Shikamaru se aconchegar abraçando sua esposa pelos ombros e encostando sua cabeça ao lado da dela, enquanto também acariciava com o ventre dela.

Foi só então que Shikamaru olhou para a tela do jogo pausado de sua esposa.

\- 8652 pontos, Temari? A quanto tempo você está jogando isso?

\- Sei lá. Eu disse que ia esmagar você!

\- Eu imagino como vai ser essa criança quando nascer. O que vamos fazer se ela for tão viciada quanto você?

\- A culpa será toda sua.

\- Minha?

\- É, sua. Você que gosta de ficar jogando. Shougi, Go...

\- Bem, se ela gostar de jogos de tabuleiro, até faz sentido, mas se ela ficar viciada em videogames, isso será sua culpa.

\- Não, será sua culpa. É sua culpa porque eu não jogava nada antes de você começar a me pedir para jogar com você. É sua culpa porque você é quem está me fazendo ficar em casa todo esse tempo sem nada para faze–

\- Isso é uma recomendação médica, eu só estou cumprindo.

\- EEE é sua culpa porque até esse jogo aqui é seu! – Ela ressaltou, para afirmar seu ponto, sem deixar Shikamaru desviar o assunto – Logo, se essa criança for viciada em jogos, a culpa será toda sua.

\- Tsk. – Shikamaru nem tentou argumentar. Tão competitiva. Não tinha como ele ganhar dela sem um grande esforço – Que problemático.

Temari riu, uma risada leve e gostosa, de quem estava tendo um desses pequenos prazeres da vida. Shikamaru percebera que ele não se importaria de perder para essa mulher, se pudesse apenas ouvir essa risada. Afinal de contas, isso significava que ele estava ganhando, não?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tive essa idéia depois de ler o capítulo 1 da novel de Boruto hahahaha  
> Curiosamente, eu tinha achado o meu Brick Game de manhã (e ele é verde), e li o capítulo a tarde, então foi uma idéia 'pedrada', daquelas que bate forte e inesperadamente.  
> Para quem não lembra do Brick Game, sugiro que busque imagens no Google. Sobre o Tetris dele, cada ponto ganho era uma linha, e você só conseguia mais pontos se fizesse 'combos'eliminando várias linhas de uma só vez. Então, eliminando de uma só vez: 1 linha= 1 ponto; 2 linhas= 4 pontos; 3 linhas= 9 pontos; 4 linhas=16 pontos. Como é impossível eliminar mais de 4 linhas de uma só vez, dá pra perceber que a pontuação da Temari está bem alta hahahaha  
> Vou contar um segredo para vocês agora: eu não sei escrever sobre beijos e coisas românticas. Já devem ter percebido né, nunca tem nada disso nas minhas histórias...


	4. Shika Siblings, parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mais uma família grande e feliz!" "Não graças a você."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este era pra ser o capítulo anterior, mas como tive outra idéia, ficou agora.

Com alguma paciência e ajuda de Yoshino, Temari conseguiu fazer com que 'Temari', o gamo, se aproximasse dela, ficando a apenas 3 passos de distância. Agora era coordenar a captura para que pudessem pegar 'Gaara', sem que 'Kankurou' atacasse ninguém. Mas, é claro, tudo estava fácil demais para ser verdade.

Quando Kankurou enviou os pedaços de sua marionete em direção ao filhote, 'Kankurou' o gamo percebeu o movimento, e embora ele não tenha conseguido fugir, soltou uma bufada que alertou 'Gaara' e 'Temari'. Shikamaru agiu rápido, e conseguiu capturar 'Gaara' o gamo antes que este ficasse em pé. Temari também se movimentou para pegar 'Temari'o gamo, no entanto este estava em muito melhor forma e tentou fugir. Por conta da distância, Temari teve que se atirar em direção ao pequeno cervo, e mal conseguiu pegá-lo por uma das patas, a qual teve que soltar para evitar que ele também acabasse se machucando. Ainda assim, o breve agarre de Temari deu tempo suficiente para que Gaara enviasse sua areia e prendesse o filhote com esta. Com os três capturados, Shikamaru andou até o menor deles para ver como ele estava e poder tratá-lo. O pequeno estava visivelmente assustado, e só se escutava sua respiração apavorada. Shikamaru tentou se aproximar mais lentamente, se abaixando, para que o filhote percebesse que ele não era uma ameaça.

'Temari', não podendo se debater, soltava balidos desesperados ao ver Shikamaru avançar em direção a 'Gaara'. Temari se colocou próximo a ele e sentou no chão – Calma, está tudo bem. Ninguém vai machucar vocês... – Ela tentava acalmar o medo, sem muito sucesso. Dentro da marionete, 'Kankurou' dava cabeçadas, grunhia e bufava, extremamente irritado. Não parecia que ele pararia de fazê-lo enquanto ele não fosse solto, ou não acabasse suas energias.

Shikamaru suspirou. No entanto, não podia negar que os irmãos da Suna tinham sido de ajuda. Ele finalmente pegou o filhote no colo, e começou a caminhar em direção a sua mãe, que remexia nas sacolas que trouxera, com comidas, faixas e outros medicamentos, próprios para tratar dos cervos. Ele podia sentir o coração do gamo bater freneticamente, e o contorno de seus ossos. Ele realmente estava magro, mesmo para um cervo.

\- Eu comentei com vocês que ele não ficaria muito feliz com isso? – Kankurou falou, se referindo ao seu xará.

\- Tinha que ser Kankurou para estragar tudo. – Temari cruzou os braços logo depois de dizer estas palavras.

\- Você está falando de mim ou do filhote?

\- Dos dois! Tinha que ser Kankurou...

\- Até onde sei, eu fiz a minha parte toda certa. Você que não conseguiu pegar o seu direito.

\- Mas isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse pego o seu antes de ele dar um alarme para os outros!

\- Vocês dois estão perdendo o motivo de fazermos isso. Os gamos estão bem, nosso objetivo foi atingido. – As vezes Shikamaru se perguntava quem era realmente o mais velho. Gaara sempre apaziguava as coisas entre seus dois irmãos mais velhos.

Shikamaru segurou o pequeno filhote enquanto Yoshino aplicava uma pomada com compostos para aliviar a dor. Quando ela mexeu a pata para colocar no lugar, o pequeno 'Gaara' chorou, e como resposta, 'Temari' soltou um balido estridente e 'Kankurou' deu uma cabeçada mais agressiva, se isso fosse possível. Temari se aproximou do filhote na areia e estendeu a mão en direção a cabeça deste. – Está tudo bem. Nós vamos cuidar do seu irmão. – A voz dela era doce, algo um tanto incomum, mas Shikamaru não poderia realmente dizer que era inesperado. Temari tinha um coração muito bondoso e responsável, ela só o escondia bem por trás de palavras ásperas.

O gamo se virou para ela e soltou um balido curto e fraco, como em um pedido de ajuda. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – Shikamaru sentiu algo quente e caloroso inflar em seu peito ao ver Temari não só preocupada com os cervos de sua família, mas sendo aceita facilmente por um deles. Um dos mais ariscos, que eles tiveram dificuldades para lidar.

Shikamaru observou sua mãe improvisar uma tala de imobilização para a pata machucada de 'Gaara', usando faixas e dois galhos retilíneos, com bastante maestria, e se perguntou se alguma vez seu pai também sentira isso sobre sua mãe. Quando Shikamaru nascera, sua mãe já era parte do clã, e Shikamaru nunca se perguntara como seria Yoshino antes de ser uma Nara. Era muito mais fácil reclamar do jeito mandão dela do que pensar em como sua mãe se dedicava ao que fazia.

\- Pronto, sua pata já está no lugar. Agora é só você não comer sua tala, até que a fratura cicatrize, ok? Coma esse aqui – Yoshino ofereceu alguns liquéns de fácil digestão para o pequeno gamo, que comeu até bem empolgado para alguém tão assustado. – Você já pode colocá-la no chão. Ela precisa se acostumar a andar com a tala.

\- Ela?

\- Sim, é uma garota.

Shikamaru fez como lhe era ordenado, colocando o gamo a sua frente, virado para a floresta. Ela ficou em pé por si só, mas teve dificuldade para andar. Ela deu um passo desajeitado, e virou-se para os Naras que estavam atras dela. Yoshino sorria e ofereceu mais algumas folhas, que ela pegou, mas não comeu. Tentou novamente, deu três passos e observou seu local. Ninguém se mexia, mas todos olhavam para ela. Ela abaixou a cabeça e então prosseguiu, um pouco mais segura, mas ainda desajeitamente, para longe dos humanos.

\- Você já pode soltar 'Temari', Gaara. – Gaara obedeceu, recolhendo sua areia e liberando o gamo, que correu em direção à menor, troteou em volta dela, cheirando e balindo.

\- E 'Kankurou'?

\- Espere eles se afastarem um pouco mais. Não queremos correr o risco de ele tentar nos atacar. – Os cinco se reuniram, assistindo aos gamos se afastando. Após eles avançarem dentro das árvores, Kankurou liberou o terceiro gamo, que bufava e grunhia em irritação, provocando-os a uma briga, mas que correu atrás dos outros dois ao ver sua ameaça não respondida.

\- É isso aí! Mais uma família grande e feliz! Ou nem tão grande, e espera-se que feliz. – Kankurou restou importância ao assunto ao dizer estas palavras, guardando sua marionete.

\- De novo, não graças a você. – Temari provocou

\- Vocês dois não tem solução, não é? – Kankurou e Temari sorriram em cumplicidade com o comentário do irmão mais novo. E embora o que dissera, Gaara não parecia chateado com a discussão de seus irmãos. Ele parecia até conter um pequeno sorriso sobre o comportamento deles.

Yoshino observava a interação dos irmãos da Suna com um sorriso no rosto. Shikamaru sorriu para si mesmo assistindo a todos. Tudo ficaria bem enquanto eles estivessem em família.


	5. O dia em que nos tornamos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All about that bass, no treble"   
> Porque um corpo violão é muito melhor que o de flauta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A idéia desse capítulo surgiu ouvindo a música "All About That Bass" de Meghan Tainor. Quando eu ouvi 'treble' (flauta), eu lembrei da Tayuya, e então o 'bass' (literalmente baixo, mas no sentido de corpo violão) seria a Temari, e não resisti a escrever. No fim a história saiu um pouco diferente do que eu esperava.  
> *Nos databooks, 'Kenchin soup' foi traduzido como ensopado de frango, mas achei que ia ser melhor colocar 'sopa Kenchin'.

"Oy! Oy! ... Temari!" Uma voz quase ofegante chamou seu nome. Temari parou e observou seus arredores, encontrando Shikamaru alguns metros atrás dela, acenando preguiçosamente com a mão, em uma postura de quem estivera correndo apenas alguns instantes atrás

Ele estivera correndo atrás dela? O mero pensamento fez surgir um sorriso no rosto de Temari.

Ele baixou o braço, colocando ambas as mãos em seus bolsos, e andando vagarosamente até ela.

"Hey!" Ele postou-se a frente dela, dando um breve cumprimento arrastado. Tão típico de Shikamaru.

"E aí?" Ela respondeu, colocando uma expressão divertida e desafiadora em sua face.

"Eu não sabia que você estava por aqui..."

"Bem, eu acabei de chegar. Por conta da guerra e mão de obra limitadas, eu dispensei meu guia por Konoha. Não é como se eu não conhecesse essas ruas, de qualquer forma."

"Entendo. E, ãhn, e então, você vai fazer algo a tarde?"

"Sim, é claro. Eu vim para essas reuniões, como representante da Suna."

"Ah-"

"Estou buscando algo para o almoço. E você, já almoçou?"

"Bem, eu..." Shikamaru demorou a responder. Temari sentiu que algo estava o incomodando, e se arrependeu de ter lhe perguntando tão diretamente. Se ela tivesse perguntado dos planos dele antes... Shikamaru suspirou. "É que, sabe, hoje combinei com o Chouji no Yakiniku Q, não posso faltar com ele."

"Ah, tudo bem." Ela se perguntava se ele seria capaz de perceber a frustração dela. Ela sabia que era boa em esconder sua decepção, mas Shikamaru parecia ser capaz de ler seu estado de humor bastante bem – embora as vezes ele atribuísse motivos incoerentes a eles. "Divirta-se. Eu vou procurar meu almoço. Nos falamos outra hora." Ela virou-se para prosseguir com sua busca, no entanto...

"Você pode ir almoçar conosco." Ele adicionou abruptamente. Isso fez Temari parar com seu movimento. Estaria ele falando sério? "Ahn... digo, se você quiser... você poderia almoçar conosco. As mesas são todas de quatro lugares, então não seria nenhum problema se você quisesse ir." Porque ele levaria ela a um almoço com seu melhor amigo? Talvez ele estava apenas sendo educado, tentando não recusá-la diretamente.

"Não precisa se preocupar, eu não quero incomodá-los -"

"Não seria um incômodo!" Temari piscou. Shikamaru acabara de cortá-la com essa efusividade? "Digo, isso não seria nenhum problema. Chouji só gosta de comida e companhia, você não será nenhum incômodo." Temari duvidou por um instante, mas decidiu ser direta.

"Você tem certeza disso?"

"É claro. Chouji não vai se importar. Embora ele realmente tenha alguns hábitos alimentares incomuns, se você não se incomodar com isso, então está tudo certo." Ele estava coçando a parte de trás do seu pescoço e olhando para baixo. Temari riu, ela ouvira histórias sobre o apetite de Chouji antes.

"Tudo bem então." Ela viu Shikamaru levantar o olhar até encontrar o dela e sorrir. Talvez ele realmente queria que ela fosse almoçar com eles.

Quando eles entraram no restaurante, Chouji acenou para eles. Ele já estava sentado em uma mesa, uma grelha com carnes a sua frente.

"Hey Chouji!"

"Olá Shikamaru! Olá Temari-san!"

"Olá Chouji-san"

Os dois se sentaram lado a lado, uma vez que o lado de Chouji seria um pouco mais apertado para duas pessoas. Eles pediram outra porção de arroz, e se dispuseram a comer junto ao Akimichi.

"Essa carne é realmente boa! Você já tinha vindo aqui, Temari-san?"

"Eu creio que não tenha vindo aqui antes não..."

"Então você nunca a trouxe aqui, Shikamaru? Este é o local com a melhor carne de Konoha!" Shikamaru deu de ombros.

"Ela gosta de sopa Kenchin* e castanhas, e tem uma casa de chá próximo ao hotel onde ela normalmente fica..."

"Mas você gosta de carne, não é, Temari-san? A textura, o sabor, a suculência...!" Temari sorriu. Chouji realmente estava empolgado com a sua comida, e definitivamente era um doce. "Nada se compara a uma boa carne, ao ponto!" Ela observou sua carne, quase no ponto. Apenas alguns segundos e...

A carne sumiu rapidamente diante de seus olhos. Temari piscou sem entender. Chouji estava mastigando contentemente à sua frente.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru nunca imaginara que algum dia ficaria envergonhado com o comportamento do melhor amigo. "Essa carne era da Temari!"

"Ohhh, me desculpe Temari-san! Eu só vi e... simplesmente..." Chouji realmente parecia arrependido, mas Shikamaru ainda estava incrédulo. Era Temari! Não ele ou Ino para ele simplesmente 'roubar' a carne. Talvez chamá-la para almoçar com eles não tenha sido a melhor das suas idéias.

"Nah, tudo bem. Tem mais carnes aqui." Ela sorriu. Ela não parecia ofendida, mas Shikamaru não tinha certeza do que se passava dentro da cabeça dela. Ino gritara e fizera um escândalo ao ver sua carne roubada. Eles eram bem mais jovens naquela época, é verdade. Mas Temari poderia muito bem estar parecendo amigável porque não conhecia bem Chouji, mas depois descontaria nele pelo ato rude do amigo.

Para sua surpresa, no entanto, Temari colocou três pedaços na grelha depois desse episódio. Ela os deixou cozinhar, e quando Chouji simplesmente arrancou um pedaço que estava pronto, Temari calmamente comeu um outro e ofereceu o terceiro para Shikamaru. Shikamaru ficou tão surpreso que não teve nem tempo de estender a mão para pegá-lo antes que este desaparecesse também. Ela só lhe dirigiu um sorriso divertido. 'Você demorou.'

Ela simplesmente encontrara um método simples e objetivo de lidar com o problema do imenso apetite do amigo. Sem gritarias, sem desavenças. Prático. Essa era a habilidade de Temari.

Shikamaru esteve tão absorto com tal constatação que não percebeu quando a conversa tinha tomado o rumo atual.

"Se você tivesse que escolher, Temari-san, entre uma saladinha ou um hamburgão, qual você escolheria?" Chouji sempre falando sobre comida.

"Se tivesse que escolher só um deles?" Chouji assentiu. "Um hamburgão, com certeza. Eu como, e gosto, de salada, mas cá entre nós, salada por si só não sustenta muito. Um shinobi precisa de sustância"

Chouji concordou com veemência. "Eu vivo dizendo para Ino, shinobis tem que alimentar bem. Mas ela insiste que precisa comer mais salada para ficar magra, porque caras gostam de garotas magras."

"Bem, eu ouvi dizer que homens gostam de mulheres com... digamos, as gorduras certas nos lugares certos, se é que você me entende." Temari disse em um tom brincalhão e malicioso.

"Aham" Chouji sorria alegre e inocentemente. "Shikamaru me disse algo assim uma vez também."

Temari se virou em direção a ele e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era isso, estava acabado. Se ele pudesse, ele se enterraria embaixo da terra e não sairia de lá por um bom tempo. Se ele sobrevivesse a hoje sem graves ferimentos, ele nunca mais levaria Temari para almoçar com ele e Chouji. Mesmo que adorasse o amigo.

"Isso me faz perceber como ele é um gênio muito mais incrível que Sasuke ou Naruto." Chouji continuou, alheio a situação que acabara de criar.

Temari continuou a conversa como se nada tivesse a afetado. "Ele com certeza é. Não que Naruto seja um grande gênio também..." Ela adicionou, revirando os olhos. Chouji riu com o comentário, e prosseguiu com seus pensamentos.

"As garotas seriam bem mais populares se elas se preocupassem menos com dietas e mais com comidas maravilhosas e todos os sabores incríveis que existem no mundo." Não, Chouji. Porque você tinha que voltar para este assunto? Temari parecia se divertir muito. As custas dele, provavelmente. Ele nunca ouviria o fim disso.

"Com certeza. Afinal, que homem se interessaria por uma mulher com um corpo sem graça como de uma flauta, não é? Muito melhor um corpo violão, assim, cheio de curvas..." Ela estava definitivamente o provocando. Ela desenhou as curvas no ar, mas em um ângulo que parecia a ele como se ela estivesse contornando o próprio corpo. Isso era muito mal! Ele precisava de um plano para sair dali. o mais rápido possível, antes que as coisas se tornassem piores. E levar Temari consigo. Em algum momento depois teria uma conversa bem longa com Chouji.

"Sabe Temari-san, você é bem legal e inteligente. Eu consigo ver porque Shikamaru gosta tanto de você." Chouji continuou comendo alegre e bobamente depois dessas palavras, sem dar mais importância ao assunto, mas Temari imediatamente parou com sua postura provocante e adquiriu um leve rubor nas bochechas. Shikamaru também estava estupefato com a facilidade que Chouji dissera essas palavras, tão sincera e espontaneamente. Ele nunca falara para Chouji que gostava de Temari. Será que seus sentimentos eram tão óbvios assim?


	6. Feliz aniversário, Temari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seu marido pode ser preguiçoso. Mas quando ele diz que não vai trabalhar, Temari sabe que tem algo errado.

Os raios de sol de sol penetravam pela janela aberta, alcançando o fino cobertor que a cobria, e refletiam em várias direções com diferentes cores no teto. Temari estava acostumada com a visão, mas nunca se cansaria do jogo de cores que seu quarto lhe brindava todas as manhãs. Uma parte de Temari acordava cedo apenas para ver essa exibição natural...

Subitamente, um braço a envolveu pela cintura. É claro, a outra parte dela acordava apenas para fazer com que seu marido levantasse da cama para ir trabalhar. Ele tinha uma posição muito importante para sua vila para que pudesse se dar o luxo de se atrasar.

"Ei, seu preguiçoso, está na hora de acordar, vamos." Temari se virou ainda sob o abraço dele, e o balançou pelo ombro.

"Não..." Foi a resposta curta dele. Temari parou por um instante surpresa. Seu marido costumava fazer perguntas do tipo 'eu tenho que ir mesmo?' ou pedidos no estilo 'só mais cinco minutos' . Para ele dizer simplesmente 'não' significava que ele não pretendia mesmo ir trabalhar.

"Como assim 'não'? Você não pode não ir! Vamos, levante!" Ela deu um empurrão um pouco mais forte dessa vez.

"Não,"veio a resposta curta dele mais uma vez, apertando o agarre na sua cintura. "eu não vou trabalhar hoje."

"Sob as ordens de quem você não vai trabalhar?"

"Sob as minhas ordens..."

Temari suspirou. Ele não podia estar falando sério.

"Shikamaru, você não pode simplesmente decidir não ir trabalhar. Naruto não é ..." Ela se perguntou como poderia caracterizar o atual Hokage sem ofender sua imagem, "... eloquente e maleável como você. Se você deixá-lo sozinho por dez minutos naquele escritório sem ajuda, ele é capaz de botar fogo em tudo. Em toda vila!" Temari estava exagerando um pouco, ela sabia, mas queria deixar seu ponto claro. Deixar Naruto sozinho para resolver todos os assuntos da vila definitivamente não era uma boa idéia. Foi para ser possível que Naruto se tornasse Hokage que Shikamaru teve que assumir o posto de assistente do Hokage, para começo de conversa.

Shikamaru deu um riso abafado. Ele nem sequer se dera o trabalho de abrir os olhos ainda! "Eu sei disso. Naruto sozinho é inviável. Por isso mesmo pedi para Kakashi-sensei cobrir meu lugar hoje."

Temari franziu o cenho. Kakashi-san estava cobrindo a falta de seu marido? Shikamaru planejara isso de antemão? Com que objetivo?

"Vamos mulher, deixe de ser problemática e relaxe um pouco. Vamos aproveitar deitados aqui um dia de folga..." Shikamaru a puxou para si, e para afirmar seu ponto, mergulhou seu rosto nos cabelos da esposa e inspirou. "Você cheira tão bem..."

Não importa quantas vezes Shikamaru fizesse isso, Temari ainda ficava nervosa quando ele a elogiava, por mais bobo que fosse. Não é que Temari fosse uma menina tímida e envergonhada, ela só nunca imaginara que um dia estaria casada, e que alguém a elogiaria tão sincera e espontaneamente – e que ela se sentiria tão bem com isso.

Foi por isso – e só por isso, ela dizia a si mesma – que ela aceitou permanecer deitada mais tempo, na segurança e aconchego que os braços do seu marido em torno de seu corpo lhe ofereciam. A cortina balançava com a leve brisa que entrava pela janela, criando uma sombra oscilante no quarto.

A casa deles fora projetada para que tivessse bastante sombra durante todos os períodos do dia. Algumas pessoas achariam estranho conviver em um local que, ao mesmo tempo que era amplo e simples, era tão cheio de sombras. Ela não se importava – na verdade, se sentia até mais segura com a presença delas. Sombras eram a especialidade de seu marido – e agora de seu filho também – e eram uma parte dela tanto quanto era parte deles.

Shikamaru deu um suspiro satisfeito entre seus cabelos, e colou-a ao seu corpo. Temari deixou escapar um 'pff' com sua ação. "E então, você pretende me contar quando, e porque, você planejou um dia de folga?"

"Eu pretendia esperar até que você descobrisse, na hora certa."

"E quando seria essa hora?"

Como se respondendo a sua pergunta, houve uma batida na porta. "Shikadai?" Temari estranhou o ato. Ao contrário de Shikamaru, Shikadai estava sem nenhum compromisso agendado pelo dia. Isso provavelmente significaria que seu filho não acordaria tão cedo hoje – e mais importante, ele dificilmente bateria na porta do seu quarto, qualquer que fosse o horário. Temari olhou para seu marido com suspeita.

"O que vocês estão planejando?" Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto olhava para ele.

Shikamaru apenas lhe dirigiu um sorriso convencido – ou seria orgulhoso? – e então gritou: "Pode entrar!" No entanto, foi a própria sombra de Shikamaru quem girou a maçaneta.

A porta começou a abrir lentamente, e a primeira coisa que Temari viu atrás dela foi os olhos de seu filho, tão parecidos com os dela. Ao vê-la, ele sorriu – e como seu pai, muito mais com os olhos que com a boca – e então algo inesperado aconteceu: os dois começaram a cantar.

"Parabéns pra você!" Eles seguiram com a música, enquanto a porta se abria e revelava Shikadai carregando uma torta, com algumas velas simples em cima dela – nenhum deles ligava muito para luxos desnecessários. "Muitas felicidades... Muitos anos de vida!"

"Não se esqueça de fazer um pedido!" Seu filho exclamou, sorrindo.

Temari esperou alguns segundos e soprou as velas. Ela aprendera a comemorar aniversários com Shikadai – ou mais precisamente, com o nascimento dele. Não que não comemorasse antes com seus irmãos, mas as coisas eram diferentes agora. Agora ela conhecia todos aqueles pequenos rituais que envolviam um aniversário.

"E então, qual foi seu desejo?" Shikamaru perguntou quando todas as velas se apagaram.

"Se eu contar, ele não vai se realizar, certo?" Os três sorriram desdenhosamente com este comentário. Nenhum deles acreditava de fato em superstições. Eles apenas seguiam as tradições como um ato diplomático. Esta era uma das melhores coisas de passar seus aniversários apenas com a sua família: nenhum deles ligava para apresentações glamourosas ou grandes eventos. Para eles era suficiente manter tudo simples, o importante era passar um dia em família.

"Sabe, isso é um pouco injusto," Shikadai resmungou "eu tenho que levantar e pegar o bolo, enquanto você fica aqui deitado esperando..."

"Ei, pequeno gamo, eu tive que resolver muitas coisas para podermos estar todos livres hoje, precisei -"

"Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei. Não precisa me dizer."

Temari encarou seu marido. Ela deveria ter pensado nisso. Seria muita coincidência ela e seu filho terem o dia todo livre, e ele simplesmente conseguir um dia de folga também. Ele estivera planejando isso a algum tempo. Ele virou-se para ela e sorriu.

"Feliz aniversário."

"É, feliz aniversário, kaa-chan!"

"Obrigada! Então me digam, o que os meus dois estrategistas planejaram para o resto do dia?"

Os dois sorriram amplamente. É claro que eles teriam pensado em algo. Provavelmente em todos os pequenos detalhes, e diversas soluções para imprevistos.

"Café-da-manhã em família, e depois um picnic na clareira do lago, perto da flor da kaa-chan. Só passar um tempo calmo e harmonioso, jogar shougi, olhar as nuvens e as estrelas, talvez. Ah, e você não vai fazer nada de casa hoje, kaa-chan!"

"Mas precisa ser feito."

"Então nós faremos." Shikamaru comentou, como se fosse óbvio e natural.

"Nós no sentido eu e vocês, ou nós no sentido vocês dois."

Os olhares que eles lhe lançaram era resposta mais que suficiente. Ela sorriu, zombeteira.

"E não será muito problemático para vocês dois?"

Shikadai deu de ombros. "Vai. Mas você faz todo dia. Parece justo não fazer pelo menos em um dia." Não é menos problemático para você, então nós faremosisso. Era o que ele queria dizer. Temari riu para si mesma. Ela não se sentia bem em não trabalhar, mas apreciava o carinho que os dois estavam manifestando. Por hora, era melhor não recusar.

"E então, vamos descer para comer esse bolo?"

"Ahhh..." Temari soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir os dois praticamente gemerem.

"Eu não vou cortar esse bolo na minha cama para sujar tudo. Além do mais, precisamos dos pratos, talheres, e tomar o café-da-manhã. Vamos lá, vocês dois, hora de levantar."

Shikamaru se sentou com um semblante ainda preguiçoso, enquanto ela largou o bolo na mesa de canto e se levantou. Shikadai, que se esticara sobre o cobertor, permaneceu onde estava.

"Vamos vocês dois!" Nenhuma reação. "Tudo bem então, vamos fazer assim: o primeiro a estar lá embaixo receberá o primeiro pedaço do bolo."

Shikadai sentou-se com ímpeto com esta declaração, e logo se levantou com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Ei, isso é injusto!" Shikamaru colocara as pernas para fora da cama, mas seu filho passou pela porta do quarto antes que ele ficasse de pé. Temari sorriu como pedido de desculpas, mas divertida. Você está atrasado.

"Ah, tudo bem. Acho que tenho que me acostumar a ser o segundo melhor. O segundo homem da sua vida, o segundo pai de Shikadai..."

Temari se aproximou de Shikamaru, apertou sua mão com firmeza e olhou fixamente dentro de seus olhos.

"Você vai ser para sempre o homem com quem eu escolhi criar uma família. Nunca se esqueça disso."

Ele assentiu. Ela largou sua mão e sorriu novamente.

"Te espero lá embaixo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi feito para o aniversário da Temari, como o nome sugere.  
> Mais um fluffy fluffy fluffy hahaha
> 
> Eu na verdade queria descrever o dia inteiro, mas já estava tarde e eu já tinha demorado bem mais nessa parte do que pretendia, então deixei muito mais para a imaginação.  
> O bom é que isso fica de material para os próximos escritos.  
> Por favor deixem comentários o que estão achando, para que possa atender suas expectativas (ou não).


	7. Campo de Batalha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nós somos fortes / Ninguém pode dizer que estamos errados / Buscando nossos corações por tanto tempo / Nós dois sabendo / O amor é um campo de batalha"
> 
> Trecho de "Love is a battlefield" – Pat Benatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baseado no capítulo 3 de Shikamaru Hiden e com inspiração na música "Love is a battlefield" – Pat Benatar.

Temari bateu a porta do seu quarto no Quartel General da União Shinobi com força. Ela estava com raiva, indignada, ferida. Ela precisava quebrar, bater em alguma coisa. De preferência no rosto de uma certa pessoa, até arrancar a verdade dele. Até fazer ele voltar a si, recobrar o seu bom senso. Até aqueles olhos voltarem a brilhar com sua preguiça habitual. Arrghhh! Ela precisava gritar, esmagar alguma coisa!

Aquele idiota! Quem ele achava que era? Não há nada que ele pudesse contar com ela!? Como ele podia mentir assim na cara dela e nem sequer fingir que não estava escondendo nada?

Logo a raiva mudou seu alvo. Porque ela se importava tanto afinal? Desde quando Shikamaru era alguém que podia feri-la assim? Desde quando qualquer um podia feri-la assim?

Temari apoiou as costas na porta que acabara de fechar, e deixou seu corpo deslizar até que atingisse o chão. Como por reflexo, seus braços envolveram seus joelhos e aproximou-os de seu peito. Ela passou a mão pelo seu rosto. Úmido. Chorando. Ela estivera estivera chorando por causa de um garoto idiota! Ela não podia acreditar na ironia disso! Sete anos de amizade... Sete anos! Eles eram o maior apoio um do outro dentro da União! Como ele-!?

Temari inalou profundamente, forçando ar dentro de seus pulmões que pareciam se negar a fornecê-lo. Ela estava magoada, sim. Mas ela precisava aguentar. Afinal de contas, ela era uma shinobi. Shinobis são aqueles que suportam. Esse era seu novo campo de batalha. E Temari não estava acostumada a perder. Mesmo que fosse contra alguém tão importante.

Ela precisava analisar o que acontecera, para saber como agir. Ela inalou novamente, e as lágrimas começaram a rolar soltas. Temari não tinha a menor intenção de detê-las dessa vez. Como ele podia feri-la tanto assim somente com palavras? Não, não eram somente as palavras. Era o que elas significavam. Ele não queria ela por perto. Ele queria que ela saisse do seu caminho. Ele não podia contar com ela...O orgulho de Temari estava ferido. Depois de todos esses anos, aquela pessoa estava dizendo para ela se afastar.

Mas ele não entendia nada! Ele era só um garoto estúpido! Era precisamente porque ele estava a mandando embora que ela precisava ficar! Algo estava errado, e ela precisava trazer ele de volta. Ela estava presa a isso, todos esses anos de companheirismo, ela não podia simplesmente abandoná-lo. Ele precisava dela ao seu lado, mesmo que tentasse se convencer do contrário. Quando ele estivesse a ponto de desistir, seria ela era quem suportaria por eles.

Temari sabia que tinha que fazer algo. Mas, o quê?! Ele não queria ela por perto. Ela mal conseguia controlar a si mesma. Como um garoto preguiçoso podia fazer ela se sentir tão... tão...! Argh! Ela virou sua mesa, guiada pela raiva, derrubando o pequeno quadro no chão. Ela deu um soluço em meio as lágrimas. Ela era forte. Ela não devia estar agindo assim. Então porque parecia que o coração dela tinha ficado naquele corredor onde eles se encontraram?

Ela se dirigiu para pegar o pequeno quadro que derrubara. Nele estavam ela e seus irmãos. Um pensamento cruzou sua mente de repente. Gaara! Temari precisava reportar a Gaara. Ela respondia a Gaara. Ele provavelmente saberia o que fazer.

Ela tomou uma decisão. Toda essa parceria não ia acabar assim! Ele não iria sair dessa com tudo à sua maneira, do jeito que ele queria. Não senhor! Nós dois sabíamos, isto é um campo de batalha.

**Author's Note:**

> Isso foi um daqueles momentos em que eu imaginei uma imagem, e da imagem tive uma idéia, e resolvi escrever. Fui obrigada depois a tentar desenhar, e agora não não consigo achar a imagem que desenhei.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Em Família (In Family)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762059) by [HikariMondo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMondo/pseuds/HikariMondo)




End file.
